Grain bins have been used to store grain for many years. In a typical grain bin multiple mechanical and electrical based systems are present to store, move, monitor, and maintain the grain. As an example, an unload sweep assembly is provided that has a numerous augers that rotate in order to convey the grain within the bin. Other systems include fan assemblies, heating assemblies, temperature monitoring assemblies, and the like.
Each system functions to either access or move grain within the bin, to heat, cool, or dry grain, or to monitor different characteristics of the grain within the bin. In all, the systems facilitate grain related activities, such as minimizing handling of grain, maintaining the quality of the grain, and preventing grain related problems.